


Meet the neighbor :Leonxreader

by Alee1997



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series)
Genre: F/M, First Meetings, Misunderstandings, Neighbors, Pokemon, Pokemon Battles, Pokemon Fanfiction, Siblings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-17
Updated: 2020-02-17
Packaged: 2021-02-27 23:54:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,193
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22764334
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alee1997/pseuds/Alee1997
Summary: Hop has told Leon all about his friends, a pair of siblings that live down the road. However Hop left out one very important detail about the sister. Has Leon finally met his match?
Relationships: Dande | Leon/Original Character(s)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 28





	Meet the neighbor :Leonxreader

He was so eager to be home. Leon had not been back in ages, Hop had probably shot up like a weed since last he saw him. Before he had left Wyndon on the train, Hop had talked his ear off over the phone about how raising his Wooloo was going on and on about his friend ___. Ever since Leon had moved out a few years ago ,a new family had taken up residence shortly after, and Hop had become fast friends with their kids, a brother and sister. 

Leon always chuckled when Hop rambled about sister. He would always bring up how good she was with pokemon and how nice she was, and of course how pretty she was. It was adorable how obvious his crush on the neighbor was, but chose not to comment on it. 

It wasn't long after he got off the train that the towns people crowded around him. He of course smiled and greeted them, but arouncourse back of the crowd he saw a familiar face wave and call out, "Lee! Lee!" Hop jumped with glee as his brother greeted him. 

He hugged his younger brother and saw a boy stand awkwardly and waved. This must have been one of his neighbor friends. "You must be Victor!" 

The boy nodded and grinned. "Yep! It's nice to finally meet you, Hop has told me so much about you."

"And he's told all about you and your sister," Leon looked around but there was sign of a girl with them. "Did she not come with you?"

Victor shook his head. "No, she was helping mum with the garden. She should be done soon though." 

"You're gonna really like ___, Lee. She's a pretty strong trainer too."

That caught his attention. He couldn't recall many details, but he didn't remember either of them having pokemon. Oh well, he was sure the three of them would still appreciate the pokemon he brought.

As Leon walked with the boys down route 1, he saw an espeon sit on the stone fence of the property across from theres. It was almost unnerving how it seemed to stare right through him. But neither boy seemed bothered as they walked closer. The pokemon eventually hopped down and walked with them, Victor reached down and patted it in the head. 

Victor and the espeon ran to the front steps of his house and called out, "Sis, were back! Get out of the mud already!"

"Back already?" Called out a female voice. Followed by footsteps. The source of it was most definitely not a fourteen year old girl like he had expected. Instead it was a young woman much closer in age to him than Hop. The espeon ran up to her and affectionately nudged her leg. She grinned at both boys before her eyes settled on Leon. "And you're back with company no less."

"You must be ___," Leon said ,holding in his surprise. "Hop has told so much about you." 

___ smiled as she walked down the steps and pulled off her gardening gloves to her hand. "And Hop always talks about you. Good to meet the famous champion." 

Leon felt his face warm as he shook her hand. Despite all the dirt smudged on her face, her eyes were bright and smile warm. Hop had not exaggerated how pretty she was. He cleared his throat. "You're pretty famous yourself the way Hop talks about you."

"Oh really?" She looked over at Hop, who had a cheeky grin plastered on his face. "Talking smack are we?"

"Of course not!" Hop defended before turning to his brother. "Wait, Lee! Didn't you say you had a surprise for us?" 

Leon nodded and gestured for them to follow him to their house. 

"Come on, __" Victor called out to his sister, who only laughed as she trailed behind.

Leon realised the small pokemon from their balls, and smiled in amusement as Hop and Victor gawked in excitement as the young starters ran around the yard. 

"So we get to pick one?" Victor asked, his eyes bright and hopeful. 

"Of course!" Leon replied. "I brought them just for you guys."

"You can pick first, Victor." Hop said before the two of them looked over the pokemon, talking amongst themselves.

Leon had almost forgotten ___ was with them. She had been standing several feet away, but walked closer to Leon with a grin. "This is very kind of you." She said as she stood beside him. "Victor has been going on and on about wanting to train and go on a journey."

"Its nothing, I'm happy to help Hop and his friend get started. I hope I haven't over stepped if you were planning to get him a pokemon."

She shook her head. "Nah, I would have,but I think he's much happier with this arrangement." Victor cheered as he held up Scorbunny proudly. "This suits him more than any of my pokemon would." She patted the espeon on its head and it purred happily. 

"Are you a trainer yourself?"

She nodded. "Yes, though I admit it's been ages since I've had a proper battle." 

Leon's ears perked up at that. "Oh really? Why's that?"

She shrugged as she watched the boys run amok with the starter's. "No particular reason. Just busy helping mom with the farm and all that. There was a lot to be done after we moved here from sinnoh a couple years back."

Leon nodded. He understood the feeling well. Despite how much Leon wanted to train he had always been worried about what went on at home. Even after all these years.

"Don't look so glum about it." __ said, snapping him from his thoughts. "I had my time to run around and adventure. I collected all the gym badges, made it to the league and everything."

Leon could feel the familiar itch in his palm to reach for a pokeball and challenge her. If she had really done all that, she must have been strong. "Well then you and I have to have a battle sometime."

"A battle!?" As if he had been summoned, Hop appeared in front of them, bouncing in excitement. "You guys totally have to battle!"

"Yeah, sis!" Victor agreed. "Show Leon what you can do."

___ seemed a bit reluctant. "I don't know guys...its been awhile."

"Please!" The boys whined in unison. Leon chuckled a little. 

"We don't have to right now if you'd rather prepare for a later date."

She shook her head. "No, no. It's alright."

"We can have a single battle if that makes you feel better. One pokemon each."

___nodded and looked to her espeon. The psychic pokemon had its game face one. "You ready girl?"

"Espe!" The pokemon agreed and ran to the backyard pitch, ready to go.

Leon nodded to his charzard and they made their way to the other end.

Hop and Victor sat by the pond wooloo and the starters sitting in their laps, eagerly waiting for their older siblings to start.

"A one point match, agreed?"

"Agreed." She nodded. "Go, espeon!" Espeon let out a cry as it took its stance.

"Go Charzard!" Leon cheered as his partner let out an intimidating roar. "Flamethrower!"

"Go left!" Espeon dodged to the side, its eyes started to glow. "Dazzling gleam!" A shining pink light emanated from the pokemon, causing charzard to be temporarily blinded and stumbling back. __ grinned before her next command. "Grass knot!" Blades of grass shot from the ground and entangled themselves around charzards feet, tripping it up. 

"Charzard fly!" As if the command had broken it from its daze, charzard spread its wings and flew upward, breaking the grass that held it. 

"You two go right for the throat,huh?" Leon grinned. 

"Go big or go home," she replied."espeon calm mind." 

Espeon shut its eyes, Leon could see the gem on its forehead glow, signifying the energy it was building up. Nope, can't have that. 

"Charzard, tackle her!" The fiery pokemon swooped down from the sky, ready to dive right into espeon.

"Espeon dodge!" The pokemon opened its eyes at the very last moment and jumped right over charzard, who had flown low to the ground to reach the much smaller creature. Without waiting for her partner to land, ___ cried out, "psychic!"

Espeon eyes glowed as its power temporarily took hold of charzards mind to hit it with a psychic blast that sent it tumbling back.

"Go espeon! Get him!" Victor cheered.

Hop sat there slack jawed before cheering himself. "Come on charzard! You've had worse hits!"

Charzard shook off its daze and glanced at its audience before staring down its opponents. Leon grinned. He knew that espeons could sense even the smallest shift in the air, useful for detecting attacks, but it seemed this one had been trained to be particularly adept at this skill. This was going to be fun. "Charzard, use ancient power!"

His partner summoned the rocks from the ground and flung them at espeon, who proved Leon's theory that she was more evasive than most. She dodged the first and second rocks with ease and jumped over the third. However, charzard flung two at the same time, and while she managed to miss the first,the second came a moment to fast and smashed into her side, sending her skidding through the dirt. 

"You alright?" ___ asked her pokemon. Leon could hear the concern in her voice,and for a moment he felt rather bad. Maybe he should have told charzard to hold back… however, Espeon forced herself up and growled at charzard. ___ nodded and looked at them with a determination that mirrored her partner. "Alright then… psyshock!" Espeon sent another blast of psychic energy at charzard right before running towards it. "Iron tail!" Espeon jumped and swung its tail at its opponent.

"Protect!" Leon shouted. Espeons attack bounced off the sheild, only inches from charzards head. "Been awhile huh?" Leon commented. 

___ only grinned. "I never said we were rusty." The battle continued like that. Espeon dodged with expert ease but when charzard landed a hit, it hit hard. And even though Espeons attacks were not as powerful, they came fast and often. Before Leon knew it, a fire blast was sent towards it, and ___ called out for shadow ball to counter. The two collided and there was a flash of light from when the attacks collided. Both pokemon at this point looked exhausted but unwilling to give in. Leon contemplated if they should stop, however before he could say anything, both pokemon collapsed at the same time. 

The silence was deafening. 

___said nothing as she ran to her partner and cradled the creature in her arms, mumbling words of comfort and praise. The boys however were far less gentle as they broke out of their shock and started shrieking. 

"Holy Miltank, it's a tie!" Victor cried out excitedly.

"I've never seen Lee in a draw like this!" Hop said, mouth hanging open as he looked at his brothers fallen pokemon. Leon had been doing this for so long, and yet he could not recall a time when he had a close match that ended in a draw either. The groan of charzard broke him out of his daze. He needed to tend to his partner. Leon grabbed the bag he had brought with him that held his supplies and crouched beside his old friend. "You did great buddy." He patted the creature on the head before setting to work using a revive and full restore to get charzard back on its feet.

Then he looked over to ___, who still held her espeon in her arms. Leon could not help but smile at the obvious bond they shared. 

"Its ok, we'll get you home and patch you up." ___made a move to get up from the ground, but Leon was already on his feet and rushing towards her. He wasn't quite ready for her to leave yet. 

"No worries, I have plenty right here." Leon broke out another set of revives and full restores and set to work on healing her. "You're a tough cookie aren't you?" Leon cooed as he healed the pokemon. "I wouldn't want to be on your bad side."

"Espeon." Espeon seemed to agree that he should not before getting on her feet and shaking the dirt from her fur. The pokemon licked his hand in thanks.

___ chuckled. "She likes you." 

"I hope her trainer her can say the same." 

___ smirked at that and replied, "I don't know...shes not so easily swayed."

Leon could feel himself break out a wide grin when he heard his moms voice from behind him. "Goodness! What happened here?" The boys ran up to his mom and another woman who could only assume was victor and ___ mother, talking at length about the match. 

Leon quickly glanced at ___. He caught a glimpse of her smiling at him before she looked away and walked off to help his mom get the supplies for the cook out.

Hop was right. He did like the neighbor.


End file.
